Order and Chaos: Chapter 15
Chapter 15 Trip lost sight of her dad and Chiron somewhere along the line. How she lost a half-man, half-horse being was beyond her. Lionel also disappeared along the way, probably to the sword-arena or something. The only good thing that came out of that was that Allen was still with her. He should consider taking a job as a tour guide. He explained all the history of Camp Half-Blood. He explained that the camp had existed even before the American Revolution and had trained many demigods, like George Washington and probably the best demigod of them all, Percy Jackson. "I heard of him alot. What did he actually do?" Trip asked. Allen raised an eyebrow at him "You really don't know?" "Nope." "Well, first of all he lead the demigods to victory during the Second Olympian War. He was part of the 7 that were sent to beat Gaia. He fought the Giants as well as 4 titans without dying, which by the way has never been done before. Plus a lot of other stuff, basically he did everything Herucles did just without turning to a god bit." "If he is so famous, why aren't there like statues of him everything or something? Whatever you greeks do with your heroes." Trip asked. "First off Trip, you're part of the 'Greeks'. Second, we don't need statues of him because his immortal. Immortal through the stories we tell about him. Stone and marble crumble with time, but as long as there are people to tell the story, he will live." Trip thought about that for a moment. Allen was right, as long as people keep telling stories these heroes, they will live. They will be role models for little demigods, as they will strive to be like the heroes of old. Through their stories, they almost form a tangible presence among the demigods. Allens' watch started beeping. "Well I gotta go. You want me to escort you back to the dorms?" "Nah, I'm gonna explore more. I know where the dorms are, the giant building in the distance over there." "Alright. See you tomorrow." Allen waved and walked away. Trip headed in the other direction, towards the cabins. She once heard that the cabins were arranged in the shape of a U. But now there were so many occupants in Camp Half-Blood with different godly parentage that the cabins were now in the shape of a 'O' with sort of ponytails coming out of it. Trip noticed the Hephaestus cabin immediately. The smell of oil and metal was welcoming, but she knew she didn't belong there. She belonged in the dorms with the rest of the Second-Generation Demigods. The Zeus cabin was probably the most flashly. Made of pure white marble and glowing as if it was charged with energy, it stood out among the other cabins. There were a lot of demigods around the cabins, probably waiting for dinner. Trip noticed that a lot of the demigod that hang out together had similar features. The Hephaestus kids were big, gruff and sun-burnt. Hermes kids had sort of elfen features and had a mischevous look to them. Children of Zeus had piercing-blue eyes and had an aura about that displayed power and leadership. Camp Half-Blood wasn't just a camp for Olympian children though, Children of Titans and Protogenoi were also welcomed. Trip remembered that Lionel was a child of Hyperion, which was an obvious give away with his golden hair, which seemed to be a common trait among the children of Hyperion. Hemera's children had bright colours for their hair and eyes. Erebus's children had dark hair and eyes etc. While Trip was looking around at the wonders of the demigod world, she noticed one cabin in corner. It was between the Hemera and Erebus cabins, which meant that that it was a cabin that children of Protogenoi stayed in. Walking towards to cabin, Trip noticed that it was pure black with sparkles of silver on them, similar to a star-filled night sky. Trip grabbed the door knob of the cabin, it was cold to her touch. Despite that, she entered the cabin. The dampness and darkness that seemed to cover the cabin was a sure sign that it had not been occupied for sometime. What interested Trip was a set of pictures on the wall. Above one bed was a picture of three kids. The boy in the picture had gold hair and eyes, a sure sign of him being a child of Hyperion. The other two kids, both girls, were harder to figure out. Both had black hair but one had black eyes and the other had Green. The three of them smiled like they were enjoying themselves. Memories of past happiness preserved in photo. The photo however dated back to around the year 2000. It was a real wonder that this photo even managed withstand the test of time even after nearly 70 years. The photo was different though. A couple stood together holding hands. The girl had snow-white hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful, enough to make Trip jealous. She wore a white dress and a black jacket, but she made that combination amazing. The boy in the photo was in his late 20s. He was clad in black clothing, that included a black pants and a coat worn over a grey t-shirt. His clothes matched his black hair and dark-brown eyes. His eyes had a hint of silver in them, similar to the design of the cabin. Trip didn't know why, but the boy reminded her of Lionel in someways, like the shape of his face and those cold focused eyes... "That's Christopher Oecila." A voice behind her said. Trip jumped, nearly knocking down a display of a sword. "Sorry." She said, looking at the source of the voice. "Chiron." "It's okay child." The Demigod trainer said. He was in a wheelchair, Trip also doubted that he could fit in the cabin in full centaur mode. "Christopher Oecila was once my student a long time ago. One of the best. Honourable, kind, a bit stubborn mind you but he was still a great warrior." "Whose the girl with him?" "That's Theresa, his wife and soulmate. She was always at his side, those two were inseperable. Poor girl, she received a great blow when he died." "He died?" "Yes, in battle like most heroes do. He fought hard to fight a god hell-bent on the destruction of Camp." Trip stared at Christopher's face.The selflessness he had to give up his power for other demigods, so they would have a chance to live and have children. "If he did so much for us demigods, why isn't he celebrated and honoured as the other heroes?" "Theresa didn't want Christopher to be remembered as a Messiah. She wanted him to be remembered as any other demigod, no different than you. He would have wanted that." Chiron chuckled sadly. Chiron looked at Trip. "I hope you would respect the wishes of him and his wife. Don't make him a god, remember him as a hero. A mortal hero, no more special than you are. Is that alright Patricia?" "Yes Chiron." She replied. Trip wondered how it would been like to known him. His smile reflected a kind persona, she didn't have problems believing that he would have selflessly thrown himself in front of a battle to protect an innocent. His eyes however....they reflected a hidden beast. A feral beast wanting to be unleashed, a presence that had to be fought over and over again to ensure it behaved. She realised quickly that Christopher's greatest battle was not with any monster or immortal, it was with the Darkness within himself. The sound of a horn brough Trip back to reality. "It seems that it's time for dinner. Come on Patricia, we should the fallen rest." Chiron said. "Alright." Trip followed Chiron out of the cabin, wondering why certain demigods like Percy Jackson and Herucles were constantly remembered. While certain demigods, like Christopher were left to disappear in the sea of time. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 16|Next Chapter---->]] Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 12:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page